YuGiOh! OC 2
by Zeladious
Summary: Sequel to YuGiOh! OC Remake. When an old friend is back, she rejoices. As she gets pulled in into yet another adventure into finding her other self's memories, she wonders to herself her relationship with her. Although, who had brought her back in the first place?
1. Deadly Challenge

I lay back on my bed, at my apartment, not bothering to turn on the lights in the room. It somehow felt lonely without _her_ here, even though it was for that period, I felt closer to her, and a hole became etched forever in my heart.

Or will it…?

Beside me was the Millennium Scale, and between one of these scales, lies the feather of ammit. I laid the feather on the bed, and played with the scales a little as it went up and down, eventually both of them balanced on an even weight.

I sighed.

_How many days has it been? It feels like forever…_

* * *

'Hey, Housei-chan!'

'…'

'Housei-chan?'

I perked up and smiled at him.

'Oh, Yugi…'

'What's wrong? You haven't been yourself…'

'…it's nothing.'

'I…see…then, could we meet behind the gym after class?'

I was confused by this, but nevertheless, I accepted it.

* * *

I went to behind the gym, but there was no one there. My dull eyes were still intact from that day, my amethyst radiance gone from the light.

'You'd better stop moping already…'

I was slightly taken aback from the voice, which belongs to the other Yugi, but nevertheless, stayed dull.

'It pains me to see you like this…'

'Yugi…'

'I…if I had lost aibou…I would have probably done the same like you…she…isn't here anymore, is she?'

I averted his gaze.

'…yeah…'

I rubbed my arm uncomfortably.

'I…'

'Don't say it. You miss her, don't you?'

I nodded slightly.

'I think…she's not gone forever, is my opinion on this.'

I perked up, looking back at him.

'You…think so?'

He nodded.

'That's why…don't give up on hope!'

Something flashed onto me.

_Hope…_

'…we're going to be late for _that_ session.'

My eyes slowly turned back to its' hue and smiled at him.

'Right!'

* * *

'Yugi! What took you so long?!'

'Sorry, sorry…'

He had changed back, and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

'Anyway…Jonouchi sure sucks! He's already losing to me!'

_Wow, that's Anzu-chan for you…_

'Oh yeah…Housei-chan, are you alright now?'

I nodded to Jonouchi as he smiled back.

'That's good…'

'Concentrate on the game, Jonouchi!'

Anzu looked like about to reprimand him.

'I know, I know!'

'I use the spell card **Wind Of The Gods**! The holy dust erodes your golem! He turns to dust! I win!'

Jonouchi threw his cards.

'Argh! I lost again?!'

'You're so **lame** Jonouchi…'

Jonouchi started to go over and shake Yugi vigorously by the shoulders.

'Yugi! Why…why?! Why can't I win?! What am I doing wrong?'

I slowly backed away a little from Jonouchi at his cries.

_That's a little…frightening there…_

'Show me your deck, Jonouchi.'

Jonouchi then gave him his deck.

'Okay…'

After Yugi looked at his cards, he shouted in shock.

'Ack! What's this?! Your _whole_ deck's made of monsters? All _forty_ cards?!'

Jonouchi looked proud of himself.

'Heh heh! That's right! I stuffed my deck with the strongest monsters I could find!'

'Uh, that's no good!'

Yugi then explains to him.

'The biggest strategy of this game is **combining **monster and spell cards! Your opponent can **easily** dodge your attacks if you only fight with monsters!'

_Well, I'm not sure if Jonouchi can understand it with that brain of his…_

Then he thought about it before placing his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

'Awright, Yugi! Please! You gotta train me to play better!'

Jonouchi became desperate.

'Okay! Come to my place after school! Oh, and…you've chosen a great time! The finals of the Duel Monsters Tournament is on TV at five tonight!'

'It is?'

Anzu asked Yugi.

'Let's watch it together!'

Jonouchi told them and they agreed to it, but not before Anzu going over to my side.

'Housei-chan…I understand what you're going through…but believe me when I say this…I believe…that she will come back! That's why…don't lose hope that easily! I know you aren't the sort to!'

'Anzu-chan…'

I then smiled happily.

'You're right! There's a chance…that I will meet her again…surely…'

'So…you wanna come too?'

I looked at Jonouchi and gave a confused look.

'Yugi's house! I mean Yugi's house!'

I became startled for a moment there.

'Right…okay then!'

'That's settled then! We will all go to Yugi's house!'

Jonouchi fist pumped the air while I giggled a little at his actions.

_Yugi…Anzu-chan…thank you._

* * *

'I'm home, jii-chan!'

'Ah, Yugi, welcome home! You're all here! Come on in!'

'Huh, you closed already?'

Jonouchi asked Sugoroku.

'Ho ho, of course! The Duel Monsters finals are tonight! I can't be stuck shop keeping!'

* * *

Then we all headed into Yugi's house, The Kame Game.

'By the way, Yugi…'

Suddenly, a light shone in my bag as it immediately caught my attention, bringing out the Millennium Scale as the Eye of Horus grew dimly.

'What is this…'

I muttered to myself in shock.

'A package came for you!'

I looked between the both of them, with Sugoroku giving Yugi a box.

_I can't start to get depressed now…maybe, even with the slightest chance…I want to see her again…_

'A package…? Who's it from?'

'There's no name on the written address…'

_No name…? What could it be then?_

We all sat at the TV as we watched intently on the finals for Duel Monsters. I sat beside Sugoroku.

'Nice to meet you again, Sugoroku-san…I'm terribly sorry for the other day…'

'No, not at all…I don't know what happened, but…I forgive you for that. So…still taking up on _that_ offer?'

'_That_?'

I then thought about it.

'Oh…but…'

'You live at that apartment nearby the school, right?'

I was fazed, but I nodded anyway.

'I know the landlord well, he isn't that nice. You know what happens if you don't pay your month's rent, right?'

I started to whisper to him.

'And how did ya know that?'

'Well, for starters…never mind. You don't need to know that…besides! I actually have _another_ package in hand, and this one is for you!'

_What…?_

'Show me the package.'

* * *

'I don't know how it was being delivered to _here_…rather than to _your_ doorstep…'

I opened the package with Sugoroku's help, and found something rather…unusual.

_What's this?_

It was a package that contained…letters with my name on it. I was about to read one of it, but I was slightly startled by Sugoroku's voice.

'Oho! It's about to start!'

_Duel Monsters…guess that can wait…_

I rummaged a bit more on the box itself, and found a single card, Duel Monsters's to be exact, with a few golden-stars that looked real. And there was a seal in one of the letters. I picked it up, and flipped over to the back.

'Time…huh.'

_I suppose I will need a knife to do this…_

I then went over to Sugoroku to ask him for a knife.

'Sugoroku-san…do you have a knife?'

He noticed my voice and stood up, going to his kitchen for the knife. Moments later, he handled me one.

'Thanks.'

He smiled.

'No problem, stay as long as you want to.'

He gave me a thumbs up and went over to watch over at the TV.

_With that…_

I used the knife Sugoroku gave me and cut open the top of the letter. Once that was done, I proceeded to read the contents inside. Something shocked me as I kept rereading it again and again.

'No way…!'

_That can't be! I'm a…royalty?!_

And then I read the last bit aloud.

'We will be picking you up in due time…'

_Exactly where? And when?_

'P.S. Your doorstep.'

'Housei-chan!'

_Jonouchi-kun?_

'What is it?'

'Just come!'

_What is it…_

'Ah! My lovely daughter has arrived!'

I suddenly felt creeped out by the TV as it flashed of someone on the screen.

'W-who are you?'

'Ah, sorry…my name's Pegasus J. Crawford, and you're living alone, no? Well…how to put it…I've been searching you for years! And now! You're there, before me! Ah, my lovely daughter…'

'…'

My face was full of confusion but I listened intently anyway.

'Anyway…let's get down to business, shall we? Yugi-boy…I want to test your skills right away! I challenge you to duel this **video recording** of me at Duel Monsters!'

'What?!'

Yugi exclaimed.

'How can Yugi play against someone on a video recording…?'

Sugoroku was shocked of the outcome.

'Impossible! That's no challenge! He can't know what cards Yugi will play!'

_He can't know…?_

Then Pegasus spoke.

'Alright? Build your deck in front of the monitor! In five minutes, our duel will begin!'

Yugi then became determined.

'Okay, I'll take on any challenge!'

'Go for it, Yugi!'

Jonouchi cheered him on.

'I'll do it!'

'Oh yeah…my lovely daughter…please watch **papa's** match now, will you?'

I had the sudden chills but was wary of it.

_In the first place…how can he play on the video recording? This is insane!_

I eventually nodded to it and he smiled.

'**Wonderful!** As expected of my lovely daughter…'

Again, I had the chills.

* * *

Yugi was now prepared, as he placed his deck in front of the monitor.

'Okay, my deck is ready!'

'Are you ready? Let's go!'

'Duel!'

Both of them announced.

'Okay! I'll start with the Koumori Dragon––the devil dragon card!'

'Let me guess… Koumori Dragon, right?'

All of us became shocked at it.

'This can't be…!'

Sugoroku couldn't believe his eyes.

'How can he see the cards from across the screen?!'

Jonouchi added in.

'How did…?!'

But somehow, I had a hunch, but I didn't want to believe it.

'You see, Yugi-boy…I **knew** that you were playing that card! I even know what's in your hand!'

_Then this can only be for one reason…_

I sat firmly to where I sat.

'You're planning to combine Koumori with the Dragon Knight on your next turn, correct? Hehe…we can't have that so I'll remove your Koumori Dragon and put it in my Dragon Capture Jar!'

Pegasus showed the particular card in his hand.

'Devil Dragon sealed!'

Then something glowered, and went over to the TV screen.

…_the power of a Millennium Item!_

Then something pulsed my heart at that instant. I fell to the floor, aching in pain, holding it in.

'Housei-chan!'

_Anzu-chan…_

'Houseki!'

_The other Yugi…_

'She isn't involved in this! Let her go! Fight me, you coward!'

Yugi's now obviously pissed off.

'Oh, but I am no coward, Yugi-boy. I just…am busy at the moment…'

Pegasus then chuckled a little.

'Everytime your lifepoints drop…she will suffer…and soon, she will become my lovely daughter!'

_Ack…! It freaking…hurts!_

'Damn it…'

* * *

**And that's it for the first chapter! And yes, it's the sequel of my story, YuGiOh OC Remake! Gosh…Although the process will be kind of slow…or fast. But! I swear to complete this sequel, how matter how long it will take, yeah…! In any case, hoped you've enjoyed it. Until then! And...TERRIBLY SORRY IF I MESS THE STORY UP ON THE STORY AND MAKE IT SEEM IT HAS LOTSA PLOT HOLES OR SOMETHING-**


	2. Cylia

Hi there, welcome to teh chappy! Hope I don't screw up the personality of my OC though…let me know if you do! And thank you for the lovely review, untainted innocence! I'm so happy that it made you smile! Sorry if it's not up to your expectations though! Will try my best! And school's gonna kill me for the 18 weeks or so I will be having! And with that, enjoy!

* * *

'You freaking coward…'

The other Yugi growled lowly.

'_Now, now…it's just a game! No need to be oh so gloomy! Let's have fun!_'

_Not when my life is at risk here, no…_

I felt the pain on my chest, and I struggled to stand up.

'Ugh…w-whoever you a-are…_he_ is going to ultimately beat…you! Ugh!'

I slumped back onto the floor.

'D-damn it…'

I muttered to myself.

'Kaigo-chan!'

Jonouchi went over to me, and placed me in his arms.

'Jonouchi-kun…'

He looked over at Yugi.

'Yugi, don't you dare lose to him now!'

Yugi casted a glance at Jonouchi.

'Yeah! I will win!'

'_Shall we get on with the duel then? It's your turn, Yugi-boy!_'

'Alright then…'

Yugi drew a card and placed it in his hand.

'_Take your time…think it over…remember your __**friend**__,Kaiba-boy? Even his super rare Blue-Eyes White Dragon is __**powerless**__ before this card!_'

Somehow, I started to pant heavily, and my eyes started to close by itself, but I'm trying my hardest to stay awake.

'_This is a __**new**__ card that I just added…this game __**never**__ stops evolving! There's always some new card you're got to have…_'

Then Yugi called out his next card.

'Then I'll challenge you with _this_! Beast card, Silver Fang!'

'_I knew that you would play a beast card…and in the __**next**__ turn you plan to play the Mystical Moon to turn __**Silver Fang**__ "salvage", and make him stronger!_'

'W-wha…'

_How did he…could it be…_

'_Beasts cards are weak against __**fire**__…so this card should be enough! The genie of the jar! The __**Dragon Piper**__ is the only thing that can release the seal of the __**Dragon Capture Jar**__!'_

Then I felt some pressure in my body again as I couldn't gather my strength anymore. Try as I might, I couldn't open my eyelid anymore, slowly closing it.

'Kaigo-chan! Wake up! Please…'

_J-Jonouchi…-kun…_

* * *

'My lovely daughter…please wake up…'

Before I knew it, I slowly opened my eyelid, lying down on a bed. I then sat up, finding myself in wearing Victoria-like clothes.

'Ah, my lovely daughter…'

I looked at the strange man in confusion.

'Otou…-san?'

'Ah, please call me papa, I would very much love that.'

'…papa…'

'That's right, that's right…do you remember who you are…?'

'…'

My mind caught up a blank and could hardly remember anything.

'I see…shall I name you then? Your name shall be…Cylia.'

'Cylia…'

'Oh, dear me! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Pegasus…you will address me as papa though, my lovely daughter!'

'Hai…where am I, papa?'

'You're in your bedroom, my lovely daughter.'

I looked around the room.

'This will be your room from now on, and don't come out until I say so, alright?'

'…hai…'

'So then, make yourself at home, don't be shy! Papa will be going out for a while!'

'Papa will be…going out?'

'**Yes**, so wait for your precious papa now, alright?'

I nodded and found my eyes sleepy.

'So then…'

He walked out and closed the door, although I could hear a "clack" sound after that.

_So…I'm Cylia…_

My hands shifted a little, and happened to collide with something. I jolted a little before looking onto what I collided with. It was something odd, but it was of a scale, and took a look at it.

'What is this…?'

I fiddled a little with the item, and found myself bored eventually. I sighed, but suddenly there was a nagging feeling that I should escape from this place, but didn't find myself the will to.

'I have a name…I have a place… so why should I run away for…?'

I thought aloud to myself, but couldn't find a solution in the end.

'I should wait for papa to come back…'

* * *

After taking a nap, I took a look around the room, although I had this itching feeling to do something to the door, there were things that fascinated me, like a woman painting over at the window pane side. She looked so pretty in it, but somehow, I felt sad at the same time. Tears rolled down my cheeks, and I wiped them away. I then turned my attention back to the odd-looking scale, and fiddled with it yet again. It didn't bore me this time, but I felt there was something else to it, like as if I'm missing something, but I couldn't find myself what it was. Soon enough, I heard a "clack" sound from the door, and someone else was there.

'Pegasus will be busy, and he requests you to take a stroll outside for a change.'

'Papa will…?'

I walked over to the guy, and led me outside.

* * *

'As you know…there will be a curfew, and be back before sundown, that is all.'

I nodded, and headed my way.

As I looked around, I started to see people walking around and doing something in the big boxes nearby. I was curious, and headed over to where one of the boxes is.

* * *

'Damn it, I lost!'

'Yay! I won! Gosh, you suck so bad…'

'What did you say?!'

'Since my card had a winning combination, your cards were useless from the start! You played so weakly!'

'That's enough of your blabbering mouth! I thought we were buddies, and now you turn your back on me?!'

'It takes anything to win! I'm going to win, sore loser!'

'You…cheater!'

'Oh yeah, I will take your star chips!'

The boy took the star chips and walked away. He started to notice me then.

'Who are you?'

'…'

I didn't bother to give a reply and went my way.

'…weird girl…'

* * *

'Alright, you won!'

'Heh heh…did ya see that?! I am awesome, and no one can beat me! We're going to win together!'

'Right, as we promised!'

The other boy, on the other hand, was apparently crying out loud, and the two boys noticed that.

'Hey, let's go…'

'Yeah…'

They didn't bother to see me, and went their way. I went over to the boy, who is still inside the box.

'No fair! Why do I always have bad luck on my side! Why…!'

'…don't cry.'

The boy took notice of me.

'W-who are you?'

I smiled at him.

'You should worry more about yourself. Don't cry…cheer up!'

'B-but…I always have this bad luck…'

I then thought up of something.

'I know…I will tell you this special magic…these words you need to recall in your mind.'

'W-what is it then?'

'…Sei, Uei, Vow.'

'W-what does that mean?'

I had realised what I was doing. It confused me too and thought up of something.

'…it's to wish you a better luck!'

'R-really? You mean it?'

I nodded, and he smiled a little.

'Thank you…for now…I just need my time alone…'

'Sure thing…'

I went out of the box and went my way.

* * *

I checked the sky, and looked like it was still a bright sky as I walked along to wherever I'm going to.

'Hey, let's have a duel! …oh…'

I looked over at my side.

'…yes?'

'N-nothing…'

Then the boy walked away.

'Damn it…I swear that she had one…'

'…'

* * *

'…huh?'

I looked over at one particular box, with people there. Something hit me when I saw the group of people, but I couldn't figure out what it was. I decided to watch them from a distance.

'Here goes!'

I thought I saw a flash from one of them, but I shoved the thought away.

'Yes! It's the **Time Wizard**!'

The opponent looked at the card in confusion.

'Don't you know it? It can speed up time! It zooms forward hundred years and turns the **Baby Dragon** into an adult! Ike, **Time Wizard! **Time Magic! **Baby Dragon**, become the **Thousand Dragon**!'

The baby dragon grew to something more of a senile feature.

'Hmph! So what?! That senile dragon is nothing! My Harpies' attack is stronger! Kill it, Harpy sisters!'

But then I saw the three of them turning into senile.

'Alright! Go, **Thousand Dragon**! Thousand Nose Breath!'

'Nooo! I…I lost…!'

'Yes! He did it!'

'Jonouchi won! It's a miracle!'

'Thanks, Yugi!'

Jonouchi looked over to his side to look over at Yugi, but then noticed me at the same time and was shocked before his eyes.

'Housei-chan!'

The rest of them then noticed me, and was shocked before their eyes too.

'Houseki!'

'…'

For some reason, I started to run away.

'Wait up! Don't run, please!'

* * *

'Who are they…?'

I thought aloud to myself and faced the sea in front of me.

'Huh? Hey, hottie!'

I turned my head.

'Are you a duelist?'

I thought about it, then I shook my head.

'I see…what are you doing here for, then?'

'I am…Pegasus's daughter.'

I averted his gaze from him and I heard his laughter roaring.

'Daughter?! That can't be! Because…he doesn't even have one!'

I looked back at him.

'…then, do you know who am I?'

He stopped laughing at looked at me with confusion.

'Who are you? I've never even met you! How am I supposed to…?'

'I apologise for your time then, I didn't catch your name…'

'Ryota Kajiki…guess it's only fair if you share yours.'

'…Cylia…'

'I see…Cylia…'

I bowed deeply, and went my way.

'Wait up.'

I stopped walking.

'You're saying you are…Pegasus's daughter?'

I nodded.

'At least…that's what he told me…'

'I see…'

I then started to hear voices in the distance.

'…-chan!'

'Housei-chan!'

'Houseki!'

'Housei-chan!'

'…say that we've never met.'

Without waiting for his reply, I ran away once again.

* * *

'My lovely daughter, how was your stroll?'

'Very well, papa.'

I had headed back to my home, seeing that it was starting to get boring.

'Did you bump into anyone you might remember of?'

I shook my head while eating my meal.

'I see…'

I ate finish my meal, and asked papa something.

'I heard that…you don't have a daughter.'

I thought I saw him twitched a little.

'That's of course, a lie. My missing daughter was gone years before, and now she has been found! Of course I couldn't tell it to the press that my lovely daughter has been missing for years!'

'I see…'

'May I inquire on where did you hear it from though?'

'Ryota…Kajiki…'

'I see…Kajiki-san, huh…'

'I've finished my meal, may I head back to my room then?'

'But of course! Feel free to!'

* * *

'_Houseki!'_

Something flashed in my mind while I took a nap, but at that instant, I forgot about it entirely.

'How…?'

* * *

And that's about it! I'm actually currently reading the manga ahead at the same time, but probably get much reading due to school anyway, hope you liked it anyway! Until then!


	3. Outside

I immediately fell silent and was shocked myself.

…_how?_

I saw an image of myself, in tears.

'_W-who…are you?'_

I asked the image, but it ignored me, still in tears.

'_Hey!'_

The image, as if took notice of me, slowly opened the eyes, but revealed a shocking sight. The image's eyes showed a bloodshot red, mixing the tears along with it, and before I know it, my tears became blooded, soaked with wherever I'm standing at.

* * *

I then had sat up in fright, with my body shivering to the core.

I had calmed myself down, and looked out of the window. The sun hasn't rose yet, so I decided to tinkle with the Scale again.

There was soon, a knock from the door.

'Come in…'

The door then opened, revealing a tray of food on it.

'Mister Pegasus told me to pass you this message. "Do not go outside today." That's all there is to it.'

'…okay then…'

But something could be heard from my room.

'Help me!'

The guy who brought the tray in had noticed the voice.

'Damn it…that guy…'

I took a teapot and let in flow onto the cup, and started to sip onto the tea.

'What is it?'

He turned back to me.

'N-nothing you need to worry about, Miss Cylia.'

'…okay then…'

'HELP!'

'W-well, if you would excuse me for a moment…'

The guy hastily went out and closed the door, leaving the tray behind him.

'…what was that about?'

I suddenly felt the itch to go outside, and slowly walked over to the door, opening it, only to leave it ajar.

'Help…!'

I looked at what I could get, and opened the door fully, using the tray to make my getaway.

* * *

'So far so good…'

I roughly knew the layout of the house, and managed to head out safely without getting caught, though surprisingly, I ended up somewhere else in a forest. I heaved a sigh.

'I just needed fresh air…'

I then started to walk out of the forest.

* * *

'Phew, at last…'

I then spotted people nearby, and they took notice of me.

'Oi, onee-chan, you don't happen to be a duelist now, would you?'

I shook my head.

'Then what brings you here? You should be "shipped" away by now!'

'…I ran away from home.'

The one with the bandana spoke up.

'Huh? Where's your home? Don't tell me…that castle?! Where that Pegasus fucking sissy lives?! You…aren't _his_ daughter now, are you?'

I nodded.

'Well, let me tell ya something…Pegasus doesn't have kids! He never had one in the first place! What a fool you are!'

Without hesitation, I punch him right on his cheeks, and somehow, I didn't feel any pain from my hand at all. He wiped the blood off of his mouth, and was pissed at me.

'Why, you!'

He attempted to punch me, but I somehow knew the direction of where it's headed to, as I evaded his attack swiftly.

'Grr! I don't show mercy to anybody!'

Just as he was about to attack, he stopped himself.

'What about the guy that's with him?'

He turned back to ask them.

'His friend? He looks like an amateur.'

'Alright! Then he will be our target! We've got to lure him away from the others!'

'That might be kinda hard.'

One of them replied.

'They're always in a group…'

Without hesitation, I ran away from them.

* * *

I ran and ran, until I spotted the familiar people in whom I saw before.

'Who are they…?'

I muttered to myself, and went in hiding, following them on the way. They then suddenly stopped walking.

'What's wrong, Yugi?'

A girl asked…Yugi.

'No, it's nothing…it's just…'

_Am I being spotted?_

I caught "Yugi"'s glance at me, and hid further in. They then continued walking forward as I slowly followed them.

'Speaking of which…where are the other duelists?'

'We haven't seen any for a while…'

After I followed them for a while, and someone spoke up.

'Time out, you guys! I gotta go take a leak!'

He went towards the opposite direction after that. Something shoned, and "Yugi"'s atmosphere became different.

'Come out, whoever is hiding there!'

_Yikes, have I been caught?_

I didn't realise that I had clutched onto something and brought it closer to my face. It was the Scale that I had tinkered with. It soon shone onto my forehead, and made me unconscious as my body slumped onto the grass patch.

* * *

'_Uh…'_

I snapped my eyes open.

'_Where am I?'_

I looked around the surroundings, but all I could see was grass patches all around me, with the wind gently flowing all around.

'Where is this…?'

'**Don't forget…'**

I noticed the voice came from behind me, and turned around, but no one was there.

'**Please…'**

It was my voice, but it wasn't at the same time.

'Um…who are you? Please tell me…your name.'

'**I'm…you. Please remember yourself…'**

I stared blankly into the air.

'_Myself…'_

Then something flashed my mind.

'Sennen Scale, friends…cards…Yugi!'

The whole place flashed out and my memories came back in an instant.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes and got a sudden chill on my spine. I looked at whoever is carrying me.

_Bakura…_

He looked to my side evilly, with a smirk on his face.

'Eep!'

I almost let out a yelp, but held it in. I felt frightened and wanted to get away from him immediately, but I couldn't somehow.

'Don't worry.'

He muttered to me.

'You will _soon_ be mine, again…'

He then let out a low chuckle and focused his attention onto Yugi and his gang.

'Kaiba!'

I noticed Kaiba standing on top of the stairs, his gaze fixed on none other than Yugi.

'What the heck is he standing there?! Is he trying to stop us from going into the castle?!'

Jonouchi shouted out.

'You don't think…he couldn't have switched to Pegasus's side…?'

Honda thought aloud to himself.

'There's no way…'

I muttered to myself.

_If reason is needed, it's most likely because of…damn it, those scumbags!_

With my earlier amnesia until now, I could remember things clearly, especially that part where I didn't _want_ to remember. I felt something weird in my chest, and slowly, my eyelids closed by itself.

* * *

I shot my eyes open, and had been laid back onto my bed in my room. I immediately sat up, and found myself face to face with Pegasus himself.

'My, my…what a bad child you are…'

'Pegasus!'

I quickly backed away from him.

'**No**, you shall not escape again.'

Something flashed, and I had to shield myself under the blinding light. Before I knew it, I felt weak, and had fainted on the spot.

'Forgive me, my lovely daughter…'

'…'

* * *

I felt a nudge on my shoulder, and I slowly opened my eyes after that.

'My lovely daughter…do you remember me?'

I nodded slowly.

'**Papa…**'

'That's good! You remember me! Papa is happy!'

I slowly tilted my head.

'Now, now there…papa will be out for a while, so please get some rest now, alright?'

I nodded, slowly.

'Good, good!'

He started to walk out of the door.

'See you then, my lovely daughter…'

The door then slowly closed by itself, and before I knew it, I fell asleep.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, finding myself in another place, with papa and a guy sitting each other face to face.

'That's…'

I muttered to myself softly.

'Hey you! I'm going to pay that back!'

I looked to my side, and the bandana guy was in my view.

'Who are you…?'

'Don't play dumb with me, you shithead!'

He advanced towards me, and gave me a punch in the face directly. It caused me to flinch and fly backwards, with my nose bleeding a little.

'How's that?!'

I didn't bother to reply back, and had my eyes focused on the two.

'What…? You ignoring me?!'

'…it doesn't matter.'

'What did you say?! Argh…fine, if that's how the way you want it…'

He then ignored me and most probably watched over the two.

'Housei-chan!'

'Houseki!'

I looked at the bandana guy's side.

'Who are you…?'

'Don't you recognise us?!'

The girl spoke up.

'Hey, it's me, your buddy! Jonouchi!'

"Jonouchi" spoke up.

'Jonouchi…'

Something in my mind snapped, but was held back forcefully.

'Ugh…w-wha…'

I fell to my knees, but stood up soon after.

'Pega…sus…y-you…'

I tried to speak, but found myself holding back for some reason.

'Pegasus! Unhand her right now!'

The other Yugi shouted to Pegasus.

'Ah, no can do…it's her punishment for disobeying orders…she should have waited like a good girl…don't _you_ agree?'

Pegasus directed the question at me.

'Y-y-y…yeah…'

All of a sudden, I lost strength, and could do nothing but be a mindless puppet for his use.

'Before that, Pegasus! Where's Mokuba?!'

'Never fear, Kaiba-boy. You'll be allowed to see him soon! Now…about the means of our duel…I have a feeling you've brought an interesting contraption with you…something called a **duel-disk**…?'

The case the other guy held opened it, revealing slots in each side, at the top, and the overall shape of it being circle.

'That's right, Pegasus! We fight with this disk! Or I don't fight at all!'

Papa then took one and examined the duel-disk and he did a throwing gesture.

'Hup! …do I throw it like this?'

He sighed.

'It looks exhausting…I'm not very good at physical sports…how about this, then…'

Papa looked back at the guy in front of him.

'_I'll_ fight _you_ with the **duel disk**…but I'll use a proxy to wield it for me!'

'What?!'

The guy's voice was angered with fury in his eyes.

'Now, now. I'll choose the cards myself! It doesn't change the fact that I'm your opponent, understand?'

'You'll use the disk and fight me one on one!'

'Papa…'

I muttered softly to myself.

'Now…as promised, I will let you see Mokuba-boy!'

There came a man and a boy, wrists shackled to each other.

'Mokuba!'

Something flashed within me, and I somehow managed to gain control of myself within my body.

* * *

'Okay…at least…now I will need to find the way to _his_ soul…'

I started to walk along a straight path, with intersections soon after. I started to hear faint sounds from both sides though, but I couldn't determine which way to go. I closed my eyes and carefully listened to the sounds once more. Both sides were muffled, as I couldn't hear anything clearly, but I could hear a conversation from my left, as I opened my eyes and headed that side.

_So far, so good…_

Again, I came across an intersection, but this time round was an eye of horus in front of me, its' eyes staring straight into my soul, and I started to feel something weird, but nothing unusual. I decided to ignore its' stare, and tried to listen for sounds again as I closed my eyes. But I couldn't hear anything this time, and I panicked a little.

_What to do…?!_

Suddenly, I felt a gust of wind gently flowing towards my side, as if signalling its' right direction away. Somehow, I felt comfort in this wind I'm feeling, even though it's high impossible of how did it got in in the first place. I decided to walk its' path, and walking into an intersection yet again. The wind still silently carries along, as I've followed its' direction.

'_DUEL!'_

I nearly jolted at the voice, but stayed calm after that. I could feel the coldest wind as I walked down deeper into the maze, with chills getting to me. I looked both at my sides, feeling some weirdest sensation going through my mind, as if that I should be scared of something, but decided to ignore it for now.

'Let's see…'

I then came across a door, with the eye of horus on it.

_That eye…could it be…! That bastard!_

I quickly went over to the door, pulling it open as I might, but it was futile. It was as if some force is repelling my strength to open it.

'Damn it…! Unhand…Mokuba, right now…Pegasus!'

* * *

And that's where I will end this chappy for now. This took me a few days to actually finish this, since I was busy with my work and all…until then! Thanks for reading! Hope I didn't mess up my own OC though, and heck, I don't even know where this plot's heading to!


	4. Desperation

'Damn it…'

Suddenly, a voice boomed out of nowhere.

'…_**watch and learn**__…'_

_What did that mean…?_

I looked around me, but no one was in sight. I knew that voice belonged to Pegasus himself, but he was nowhere in sight. I did a harsh kick on the door to force it open, but it repelled on me, not budging an inch of opening.

'Argh…'

_What should I do? Abide my time and wait for the moment to appear? Or make haste and…_

I braced myself, and used the Scale's power, of its' power unbeknownst even to myself, as I stood firmly to the ground. A flickering light soon appeared, and what was in it, was the feather of ammit. I was confused by it, but I took it and pointed its' tip to the door's direction, hoping it would lead me to something that can force the door open. Soon enough, a creak sound was heard, the door slowly opening by itself.

'Finally…'

I muttered to myself. The door fully opened, and I made my way in. What I saw in there was a blue soul, and it belonged to Mokuba, since I saw his astral projection of his body in it.

'Mokuba!'

His lifeless eyes slowly made his way to mine.

'_H-Housei…you've got to…help…my brother…please…'_

'What…?'

'_T-They're…'_

'Who?'

'_I…'_

'Whatever it is…your brother can take care of it now, can't he? He's strong after all…'

'_N-no…you…don't…understand…t-they're…p-planning…to take…over KaibaCorp!'_

'Eh? KaibaCorp? But…rest assured. I'm going to get you out of here now! Right now, do you know where you are?'

'…_nii-sama…'_

_Kaiba-sama…?_

An astral projection from our side was shown, with Kaiba and Pegasus on each side, with their duel still ongoing as we turned our attention to it.

'_**Toon World!'**_

_This is from…Mokuba's eyes!_

The Duel Monsters that were on Pegasus's Field went inside Toon World.

'_**My cards are all Toon cards. They live in Toon World. If you don't see them, they must be hiding…just wait…you'll see them soon enough…Dark Rabbit, are you there?'**_

Something came out of the book, revealing the Dark Rabbit, and was about to pounce onto Kaiba's monster card.

'_**Toon Attack!'**_

'_Nii-sama!'_

I could hear Mokuba's cries for his brother, but for now, there was nothing I can do but watch for now.

'_**Battle Ox goes down!'**_

The Dark Rabbit punched Battle Ox, Kaiba's monster card, which is then destroyed. We could hear the Dark Rabbit's laughter, before diving back into the Toon World book.

'_**Well, well…my shy little rabbit went back into the picture book again…once Toon World is closed, he's out of harm's way!'**_

_What a tough opponent…_

'…_nii-sama…'_

I looked over at Mokuba, his clothes tattered a little, probably from having fights as he puts up his own resistance about something, his face slightly injured.

'Mokuba…'

I looked back at the projection, and it seems like Kaiba's trifled about something, but for some reason, we couldn't hear him at all, except only for Pegasus. He placed a card face-down, and probably ended his turn afterwards.

'_**Heh heh…it's my turn, isn't it…? Let me show you something interesting, Kaiba-boy. This is the Blue-Eyes White Dragon I got from you…'**_

Pegasus pulled a card and his hand and showed it to him.

'_**See what happens when I play it!'**_

He played the card, and it somehow connected to the Toon World, revealing the Blue-Eyes White Dragon, into a toon-like character.

'_**It's a Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon!'**_

Kaiba became shocked at it.

'_**All my monsters become residents of Toon World…what do you think? It's much more lovable than before, isn't it? Toon Attack!'**_

Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon attacked one of Kaiba's monsters, blown to bits.

'_**Rude Kaiser is blown to pieces!'**_

Kaiba became further angered by it.

'_**Hmm…I feel anger in your heart…'**_

Kaiba started to say something, as he discarded his hand, and soon became confident, and drew a card on top of his deck.

'Kaiba-sama…'

I muttered to myself softly. He played that card, revealing to be the Blue-Eyes White Dragon itself. Kaiba then shouted something, but we both can't hear what it was, but due to his expression, he was most likely brimming with his anger.

'_**Oooh! Great job, Kaiba-boy!'**_

Pegasus sounded like he was impressed by it.

'_**Wonderful! Drawing another Blue-Eyes…you lucky boy!'**_

Kaiba's anger was furthered more, judging by his expression, and made his Blue-Eyes attack. But Pegasus's Blue-Eyes evaded instead, surprising the both of us.

'Duel Monsters can evade attacks?'

'_No…what is that card? Normally, attacks can't be evaded! But why…how…'_

Mokuba was in shock, as the attack didn't connect to Pegasus's monster. The Toon Blue-Eyes then laughed, probably because of the attack earlier.

'_**As a side note…there were 583 episodes of Funny Rabbit…according to someone who counted, Funny Rabbit's rival, "Bulldog Police", fired over 26,000 bullets at our hero…but none of them ever hit him! It's a miracle!'**_

_Miracle, huh…_

'_**As long as Toon World is on the board, every card I play becomes a cartoon! Nothing can hurt or kill a toon. They are the perfect life forms! Well then, it's my turn!'**_

Kaiba folded his arms, since he discarded his hand earlier.

'_**I'll play this card on the board…Toon World! Let's tell a new story!'**_

The Toon World book flipped as Pegasus placed a card down from his hand. Soon, something could be shown from the book itself, revealing a palace of some sort.

'_**Shine Palace!'**_

_Shine Palace…_

'_**Of course…Toon World is infinite! The book is merely a gateway to that plane of existence! And now…Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, a monster of Light, receives the shining energy and powers up!'**_

The palace shone, and beamed onto the Blue-Eyes of his.

'_**Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon, attack! Burst Stream!'**_

The Blue-Eyes Toon Dragon opened its mouth wide, revealing a ball appearing in it, and prepares to blast the ball to Kaiba's Blue-Eyes White Dragon. The ball shot out, but it appears that Kaiba somehow nullified the damage to a minimum when he opened his face-down card. Seeming that it was his turn now as he drew a card, he activated the card's effect, since Pegasus's Blue-Eyes was chained everywhere. Kaiba called forth his attack, sending Pegasus's Blue-Eyes to oblivion.

'_**You have a good mind…Kaiba-boy…just now, I felt your love for the Blue-Eyes card in your heart…as a game designer, that is the greatest compliment. Thank you, Kaiba-boy…it's my turn…'**_

Pegasus proceeded to draw a card from his own deck.

'_**For my next card…the Dragon Capture Jar!'**_

'What?! That card?!'

I shouted to the projection screen, becoming shocked of that very particular card. Soon after that, I saw Kaiba's Blue-Eyes getting sucked into that very jar Yugi had experienced with.

'_**The jar gains the defense points of the dragon it absorbs…'**_

Kaiba's eyes were registered with fury, as if his anger is about to hit his boiling point. He drew a card, and soon placed it into defense mode.

'_**My turn again…'**_

Pegasus drew a card and added it to his hand.

'_**I'll play this card face-down on the board…and on top of that…I play this monster!'**_

Pegasus placed a card face-down and called out a monster.

'_**The Dragon Piper! In defense mode!'**_

_The…Dragon Piper!_

'_**Exactly…on my next turn, the Dragon Piper's Flute of Rebirth will bring back your dragon as my piece…once again, it will become…as you put it…a "pathetic" toon!'**_

Kaiba, with rage, commanded his monster to attack the Dragon Piper, but is stopped when Pegasus opened his face-down card.

'_**I play the spell card, Doppelganger! This card can change itself into any card you played in the whole game…and the card it's going to copy is…your virus card! I infect Dragon Piper with the virus!'**_

Kaiba's face fell into a shock.

'_Nii-sama…!'_

'_**And so it begins! Prepare to die by your own card!'**_

Kaiba's monster starts to diminish by itself into nothing.

'_Nii-sama! No way…'_

Mokuba started cry as his tears fell out from his eyes, although it was only one-side of his eye is.

_Kaiba-sama…_

I started to harden myself and prepare for the worst as I clenched my teeth. He started a draw a card, although he was only able to bring out a monster under that card.

'_**You have the courage to play out the game to the bitter end. Very good…if I defeat that card on my next turn, all of your cards will be gone and I win…'**_

Kaiba then stared at us, or most likely, his younger brother, Mokuba. His cold eyes softened, into of a defeat he's becoming.

'_**And now, I strike…'**_

Pegasus summoned a monster, and attacked Kaiba's monster, ending in defeat. Pegasus's monster laughed, and Kaiba couldn't draw cards anymore.

'_**Kaiba-boy…you're a smart lad…you know what stakes I play for, don't you?'**_

Pegasus pulled out something from his shirt.

'_**In this game, losers lose everything…what is most precious to them…and even more…they lose their own souls…'**_

He showed the card to Kaiba, as he reached out his hand to him, as I took the opportunity to give a signal, something that Pegasus himself will never figure it out at that instant.

'_**Penalty game! Mind card!'**_

Somehow, I couldn't hold it in anymore.

'KAIBA!'

His soul then became trapped into that card of his. I cried my heart out, but this was no one to falter as I quickly took action. Once again, I used the feather of ammit to call out Kaiba's soul, and it easily reached here, to my relief.

'_Nii-sama!'_

Kaiba's astral body slowly projected, as he was in shame of his defeat.

'Kaiba-sama…'

Kaiba looked slowly towards me.

'…_you…were watching?'_

I nodded, much to his disappointment.

'…_I see…I saw you earlier…but…you were…'_

He sighed in defeat.

'_Forget it…'_

Then I heard somebody calling for me.

'_Shouldn't you get going now?'_

I looked back at the door.

'I will be leaving the door open, but don't you dare go out. I don't know much about this maze, but if you happened to get lost somewhere, I might not be able to help you out. Until then, stay here…'

I raised the feather of ammit to my forehead, its' light shining out to my body.

'Until then…this is farewell…_Kaiba-sama…_'

* * *

I snapped out of my thoughts, and turned to the direction whoever called out to me.

'Housei-chan…Housei-chan! It's me, Anzu-chan!'

My mind drew up a blank with her worried expression over me.

'…who…?'

'**My lovely daughter.** Please go back to your room and rest. I'm sure you've had a tiring day today…dinner will be served to your room later.'

'…hai…'

I ignored the girl's pleas, and headed back to my room to rest.

* * *

'Ugh…c-c'mon…fight…it!'

I gasped loudly at Pegasus's image in my mind.

'H-how…?'

Sweat was brimming onto my face. No matter how hard I'd wanted control of myself, in the end, Pegasus's image was what registered into my mind. I couldn't stop it, let alone being controlled again.

'D-damn…it…'

My head was pounding loudly, and I only managed to control myself for a briefly before being controlled again.

'Ugh…no…!'

I gasped loudly again before submitting to its' control.

* * *

_I can only be in control of myself when I am in here…_

I inwardly sighed.

_Is there nothing I can do…for myself?_

'…**you have…a way.'**

I looked around at the most familiar voice I've heard at smiled at her.

'…you!'

* * *

Hi there, thanks to Gift of WingWeaver there. I might have not described much about things going on…so sorry for that if I hadn't made much an effort for this story, because I'm kind of not good at doing a story…but I will do my best, I guess…thank you for reading this chapter! Until then! Oh, and I do realize some changes in the anime and manga though…like…instead of the duelling platform in the anime, normal tables and chairs were used in the manga! And this is actually my first time reading this manga besides the first Yu-Gi-Oh Manga arc anyway…


	5. Yugi VS Mai

I walked along with Pegasus, side by side, along a hallway, and eventually landed to a dead end, but some people could be seen from below, whom I did not recognise at sight, possibly because I'm still in Pegasus's control. The two guards had followed side by side us, and stood at their positions.

'Welcome, proud duelists! Welcome to this holy place sanctified by our duels!'

I could feel one's rage directed to papa from one of the four.

'The champion-ship tournament will begin now!'

'The one who survives the tournament will be given the prize of champions! Let me give you a preview!'

Then papa looked at me.

'My lovely daughter, if you please.'

I snapped my finger, prompting the two guards to get the treasure now. Once brought, the treasure was brought to the railing, revealing the many coins and gems inside once opened.

'A prize of $200,000!'

I announced to them. I immediately saw some of their expression changed, except for one. Three are of concern, and one is of scowling. The room had gone quiet ever since I spoke up.

'If you beat Pegasus, my papa, you will get treasure, and fame added in, as the title of King of Games! Now, let's get on with the game!'

The lady and the bandana guy started to snicker, but was cut off as another bodyguard started to announce the match.

'The first round's fight is…Yugi versus Mai Kujaku!'

Then one of the two started to take off his cape, or at least, looked like one.

'Before we begin…'

The bodyguard continued, once they were at the duelling arena, side-by-side.

'Please show me your cards proving your **right to duel**.'

They took out their cards, although only one of the two had one. They then sat at their respective chairs, preparing to duel.

'Yugi…it was my dream to fight you on this island and win…'

The lady, Mai Kujaku spoke up. Not a moment after that, the boy, Yugi glared at papa, but when he looked at me, it was of a pity, unlike the harsh glare he gave to my papa. I felt weird, but I forgot the feeling soon after that.

'Are you ready, Yugi?'

Mai spoke to him and he looked back at her.

'Yeah!'

'**Begin the duel**!'

And thus, the first round has started as they drew their cards from their deck respectively.

'…_how is it going?'_

I closed my eyes for a moment, and opened them again. I was in a different scenery, but I knew where I was and looked at her, her blue eyes shining, and her green hair longer than mine, although it feels a little like mirror image of myself, but her height's slightly taller than mine.

'He hasn't suspected a thing yet.'

She nodded.

'Good, we don't want him to find out just yet. Although you've probably already knew this…he places little trust in you.'

I nodded slightly.

'I know that…that's why I need to get to _his_ consciousness to know that…'

'I'm working on that, but I still can't find _his_ door at all.'

I was taken aback at this.

'You serious? I mean…how?'

She shook her head.

'I don't know. It feels like…something's blocking the path between us, and to _him_…'

I sighed in defeat.

'What to do now? Should we just…observe for now? Wait till the moment strikes?'

She smiled a little.

'That's exactly what I want you to do, _for now_. I don't know how, but somehow we can get to _him_. Now, we just need more time for us to buy.'

'Alright then…then…'

'Be careful now, alright?'

I could feel her concern for me as I gave a smile, before momentarily closing my eyes and opening them again.

'Also, the Kaiba brothers' souls are safe…_for the moment_.'

* * *

'_My lovely daughter…_are you alright?'

I looked at him emotionlessly.

'I'm alright…papa.'

He smiled a little and eased his tension before me slightly.

'That's good…I specially invited you here to watch the match. _Don't you disappoint me_.'

'Hai…'

'That's good then…always listen to your papa…'

I thought I saw something on his eye glowered, but I ignored it and looked back down onto the match.

'Ha! That's the card she played against me! Does she think that game'll work on Yugi? Even _I_ won against it…!'

The blond guy boasted about her.

'I'm not done yet!'

She placed a card in her hand face-down.

'I'm playing another card this turn!'

The boy then drew a card from the top of his deck, playing a card soon after that.

'My card is…**Gaia The Fierce Knight**!'

A knight holding a lance on both sides sitting on a horse projection appeared on the card itself, although it looks so life-like.

'Attack **Harpy Lady**!'

Yugi announced his attack, as **Gaia The Fierce Knight **advanced to the opponent's side, charging to the opponent's monster, **Harpy Lady**.

'Heh heh…silly boy…'

Mai then played her face-down card open.

'I played a trap card! **Mirror Wall**!'

Glass spikes started to appear from the top, making **Gaia The Fierce Knight**'s lance unable to penetrate through **Harpy Lady**, guarding the monster as the spikes slowly build up by itself.

'That's right! As soon as you attack, this shimmering mirror blocks your monster! **Gaia** is reflected in the glass! He attacked his own reflection! And as a result…**Gaia**'s attack points are cut in half!'

**Gaia** pierced through the **Mirror Wall**, but that only resulted in halving the monsters' attack points.

'Now it's my turn!'

Mai drew a card and placed a card beside **Harpy Lady**.

'I'm playing an equipment card on my **Harpy**! **Cyber Bondage** increases her attack power! So much for **Gaia The **so-called** Fierce Knight**!'

Yugi's monster is then destroyed.

'Heh heh heh…when she wears **Cyber Bondage**,the **Harpy Lady** is stronger than ever! And that to the **Mirror Wall** cutting **Gaia**'s attack power in half…and you're no match for my **Harpy**! Heh heh…so, you fell into my trap…well, Yugi…it looks like you underestimated me! It's your turn! Don't waste it!'

He then drew a card and played a card face-down.

'I'll play one card face down…and then I play this! Rise, **Skull Demon**!'

A holographic projection came out from that card, revealing a demon skull body with horns at the forehead and wings on its' back.

'Attack the harpy! Demon Lightning!'

The **Skull Demon **begin to emit lightning all over its' body, preparing to attack the opposing monster.

'Trap reactivate!'

She called out and flipped open the card again.

'You fell for it again! The **Mirror Wall** appears on the board again!'

She then laughed like a santa claus, female-style.

'The summoned skull hits its own reflection in the mirror! Its attack points drop to half!'

The** Skull Demon** began to cry out as its' attack points are halved.

'That's right, Yugi! You should have read the fine print.'

'Tch…normally once a trap card is activated, its magic expires and it's removed from the board…but…there are exceptions…'

'**Sou.** Out of the hundreds of trap cards, **Mirror Wall **is one of the rarest kinds…a **permanent trap**. As long as this card is on the board, the **Mirror Wall **will appear over and over…each time you declare attack!'

'Hey Yugi! What's the matter?!'

The blond guy cried out.

'Yugi!'

A brunette girl cried out, who is standing beside the blond guy. I vaguely recognised their voices, as always, something held me back, even though I've kept my attention to the duel arena.

'Huh…this is a letdown…so this is the skill of the great Yugi I've wanted to fight for so long?'

I could hear her tone being disappointed.

'From the moment you sat down to duel…I could see you being crushed by the invisible pressure.'

Yugi's face was shocked from realization. Mai continued on.

'When true duelists face each other, they can feel the aura of battle. But all I felt from you was irritation! You're thinking about fighting Pegasus, aren't you?!'

Yugi was further shocked by it.

'So I'm not even worth your full attention…you're just an arrogant boy…you thought you had beat me before the duel even started…you're distracted by the thought of Pegasus watching us! Your mind's running in circles, thinking of **him**!'

I caught a glimpse of papa doing something, like staring into Yugi's very soul, but ignored it the moment after. Then I felt something pulling me after that.

* * *

'Houseki! Are you alright?'

I blinked.

'Y-yeah…I felt woozy all of a sudden…sorry about that.'

She sighed in relief.

'Sorry about that…while I was still looking for _him_…Pegasus spotted us.'

I was dumbfounded at this and felt myself in despair.

'H-how…? How did he even manage to?'

'Earlier on…do you remember? His **Eye** glowed at that moment.'

'T-then…what are we supposed to do now?!'

I felt myself shivering to the bone.

'I-I…I'm sorry about that!'

When I was about to break down in tears, she suddenly hugged me.

'Don't cry…I never…want to see you cry. Be strong, for the both of us…'

I found myself weeping, but eventually stayed strong, and hugged her back.

'Right…_mou hitori no jishin_. We've got to…for _his_ sake…'

She smiled, and pushed me back to see our faces staring at each other, and grimaced.

'Right…although I did what I could…he…Pegasus…'

I was confused by her expression.

'…what about him?'

'He…took _their_ souls away…I couldn't do anything…!'

She looked like she was about to break down to tears, like it was her turn to, but instead, she stayed strong with a determined look.

'…for the both of us.'

* * *

I snapped back to reality, only to find out that papa was standing before me.

'_My lovely daughter…please…head back to your room now.'_

I followed his orders, emotionlessly, and headed back to my bedchamber. But not before I was stopped when he grabbed my wrist.

'What are you holding in your hand?'

I looked at it, and plainly didn't recognise the item I was holding. I didn't bother to reply back, and averted his gaze onto me.

'I ask you again…_what are you holding in your hand_?'

I suddenly felt the chills behind his tone, hinting of disappointment, and betrayal. My mind snapped back for a moment, and felt myself being taken controlled of.

* * *

I slapped his hand away from my master's hand and glared straight at Pegasus.

'I think it's about time _you_ came out…'

Pegasus smiled at me, much to his displeasure.

'_You…!_ Don't you plainly touch her, you fiend!'

'I can just…control her again and you wouldn't even know of it…'

He spoke like it was easy to. But I wasn't letting down my guard one bit, like what happened with Bakura at that time. This time, I was prepared for anything. I smirked, challenging to his trap.

'Do your worst…'

He sighed and grimaced.

'Very well then.'

His **Eye** shone, and I revealed my **Scale**, balancing it onto my palm, and the eye of horus shone, emitting a very bright light around the room, none of us backing down one bit.

'I see you're not giving up…how about we make a trade then?'

'What…?!'

'Her life…for the two Kaiba's souls. How is it? Not a bad proposition, is it?'

'You…bastard!'

'Now, now there…there's no need to get so mad…after all…it's two for the price of one…'

'Go and die!'

The light shone even brighter, and eventually dying down soon after that. Both of us stood there, unhurt by the blinding light earlier. After for what felt like minutes, I suddenly felt myself shaking to the core, as I hugged myself tightly, due to the coldness I'm getting.

'Guess you couldn't the dark powers correctly yet…'

I panted heavily, and was brought down to my knees.

'W-what…did you…do?!'

'Just a little…something.'

'Houseki!'

Just then, I heard Yugi calling out to me. My eyes moved toward his sight, and smiled at him.

'Yugi…win…!'

Before I knew, I'd slumped myself to the ground, falling unconscious.

* * *

…I'd noticed with my previous chapter, I think I made the Scale a bit too overpowered…sorry about that! Since it wasn't found out much about the Scale, I'd decided to make up a little bit of it, and this came the result. Soooo…yeaaah…I'd noticed this is going a bit differently than what I'd planned, but for the future chapters, I've got it slowly figured out as I'm trying to piece some of the plot lines, to make it more sense.

And I'd noticed I'd put 'memories' of the Scale's past life in the prequel of this story, and it's not mentioned here, _yet_…but in the next chapter, I will put a bit of her memory, past life in it. Initially, that past life was just soooo random…and I don't know how I came across that…soooo….I think there's nothing else I should put in…..until then! And thank you for reading my story so far!

And wow, I didn't know this story would hit a certain community! That's a first for me! ...unfortunately, I will be placing my _last_ chapter for this story. Details of it will be in the next chapter.


	6. Past

'_It's dark, it's dark! Someone…save me!'_

…

'_Hey, there's someone in there!'_

'_Hurry! Open the box up!'_

The box is then eventually opened, revealing a small girl blue-haired girl, in ragged clothes trapped inside. One man, wearing ragged clothes, checked the pulse of hers', her life about to die off soon and grabbed her body out of the box, shivering in fright.

'_Hurry! She's dying!'_

The man called out to his friends nearby to seek help. He then called out to the girl.

'_Are you okay?! Grab on, don't die now! Don't die on me, you hear?!'_

The girl slowly opened her eyes, revealing her dark blue eyes at the man. He suddenly felt astonished at her gaze, locked into his, rooting him at the spot.

'…_who…?'_

The man suddenly wept, and clutched her on his chest.

* * *

'_Haha! This is so fun!'_

The little girl, slightly older now, was cheerfully playing with herself nearby. She ran in circles, and laughed to herself in delight.

'_If you run too fast, you'll fall!'_

She laughed at herself and directed at her gaze to him, stopping herself in her tracks.

'_It's fine! I won't fall!'_

The man chuckled at her.

'_Fine then…just don't get yourself hurt, you hear?'_

'_Hai!'_

She resumed her run, laughing at herself in the process.

* * *

'_I want you to meet someone today. He's the prince, you know.'_

'_Really? The prince?'_

He nodded.

'_He's of a royalty. Remember to show your respects now, okay?'_

The girl smiled at him.

'_Hai!'_

* * *

'_My king.'_

We both bowed at him, learning of the customs back then.

'_Rise, the both of you.'_

We both rose, and my gaze was locked with a boy sitting beside the king.

'_This is Atem, my son. He's also a prince.'_

I blinked, and somehow, we locked gazes into each other. I saw him blushing a little, although I didn't know what the action meant, but the king roared with laughter.

'_My prince…do you favour this…girl?'_

He slowly nodded, still blushing.

'_Go on, have fun now.'_

I looked at the man beside me, and he nodded to it. I smiled, and went over to the prince's side.

'_Let's go have fun!'_

He nodded slightly, and we both went off to have our fun with each other.

* * *

'_This is fun!'_

'_Running by yourself?'_

The prince spoke up and the girl nodded.

'_But…running by yourself…isn't fun at all…'_

The girl stopped in her tracks.

'_Then what do you suggest, Prince Atem?'_

Atem thought up of something, and smiled at her.

'_I know of one! And do call me Atem, I hate the formalities around here.'_

She giggled at him.

'_I knew it…'_

He was taken aback at this response.

'_You're sick of the formalities, you wished you wanted to be normal, just like the others on the streets, right? Actually…I don't even know where I live…and all…all I remember that I was stuck in the box…although it felt like forever…'_

She started to break down to tears, even though her smile was intact.

'_I'm…sorry…'_

Atem saddened his expression, but the girl shook her head, and didn't cry anymore.

'_Nope…it's okay!'_

She turned to Atem and smiled at him.

'_What was it you wanted me to play with?'_

Atem perked up, and smiled at her.

'_Ancient Duel Monsters. And, I vow…to protect your smile…wherever you go…'_

* * *

'_W-what is that?!'_

Atem was in shock. On the tablet itself, came out of a giant monster, glaring at him, as if about to pounce on him the very moment he let down his guard. He didn't have monsters on his side of the field, and was left defenceless. Unlike the pressure he felt from when he played with others, he felt close being obliterated himself, when the monster started to create a dark huge ball, ready to crash onto him the moment the monster releases it. Out of the corner though, he noticed that she was shaking badly from head to toe, and was confused by it.

'_Our monsters are made up of our souls…'_

He realized sooner after that, the moment it connected to his body, sending him flying a distance from where he was. The girl soon snapped back to reality, and broke down into tears, running over to Atem.

'_I'm so sorry! I'm really sorry! Prince Atem…!'_

He coughed a little, and took little injuries to his body.

'_You…were alone, weren't you?'_

'_Eh?'_

'_I realized that…your Ka…it's lonely…just like you.'_

'_R-really…? I had suddenly blacked out earlier…and I didn't know what I was doing at all…please forgive me, Prince Atem.'_

'_Just Atem will do.'_

'_But–'_

'_Please…for my sake.'_

She then slowly nodded, wiping her tears away.

'_Okay then…Atem.'_

The girl, now in her teens, is eligible to be married, but she was still confused to the system, as she had never loved anybody with her heart before and Atem had somehow waited long for this day, knowingly of his status as Prince. Although, of course, both of them didn't happen to know that a certain place was massacred by a certain King's brother, which was going to be the source of her beginning troubles.

* * *

…to be honest, I'm starting to already lack of ideas on this backstory actually, even though my mind is filling lots of their relationship stuff on the way. Just wanted to post this one up because I feel so distraught right now. Under the prequel of this story, you will see a bit of the past life part on the way, but that was just _really_ random, and I didn't think ahead of that far along the way. I don't know, I feel like giving up on this already…to be honest, I don't think this fic would make sense if I continued on, so sorry about this notice. Thanks for reading though, and taking up your time to, but I think it's time to put this fic to rest…

…FOR NOW.


	7. True Self - Past

'Oi! Someone put out the fire! There's smoke everywhere!'

The commoners around tried to grab water as fast as possible, but only ended up the house to be burned to the ground. As the flames eventually died down, there laid two corpses, their flesh burned to the core. It was the fourth time in two weeks that a house was burnt. It was then a passer-by then shouted something to the commoners.

'It's the King's fault! He started to kill us for his own selfish gains! Look at the corpse lying there! All of us tried to help, but yet not a single royalty came over and rescued these poor souls! All royalty must be punished for their vile actions!'

The people around the house were soon influenced by that passer-by's words, and eventually decided to rebel over the royalties, whom they thought that they were the ones not taking action at all.

* * *

The commoners, now turned troops were hauling over to the place where the King resided, and when the guards were killed in an instant, all of them charged into the kingdom, killing all of the royalties that were present, enraged with the recent events.

One tried to run away, but was stabbed in the back in the process, and laid stiffly onto the ground as the person fell.

Soon enough, they were about to reach the King's chambers.

* * *

'What's that noise? I'm little scared…'

Atem held her hands firmly, looking at the door behind him, now aged a little older than before.

'Don't worry, I will protect you, Yurat.'

Yurat looked unsure of herself, but decided to stay firm when she met Atem's eyes. She then looked back at the door in front of them.

'When do you think this will be over?'

Atem looked unsure of himself.

'I don't really know…I don't know what happened earlier, but…it's as if like…something's about to happen, I just know it…'

'Something?'

'I can't quite picture it though, it's just some feeling nagging at the back of my mind…'

Just then, the door suddenly burst open, revealing Karim, with cold sweat on his face. Atem stood up in rage in his eyes.

'What's going on? Why were we told not to go outside?! I demand to know!'

'My Prince…I'm sorry, but you must stay here a little longer. As for Yurat, I will need her to come along with me.'

Atem became furious at the mentioning of her name.

'Why must she go?! I won't allow you to bring her anywhere! If she's going, then I must go too!'

Yurat shook her head.

'It's alright…Atem. I will be back soon…I promise…'

Atem was beginning to look unsure of the agreement. He was starting to worry about her.

'When I get back, let's play again now, alright?'

She smiled at him, though it was sad, and Atem had reluctantly let her go, be on her way.

'Thank you…'

Kiram closed the door as soon as I stepped out of the room.

* * *

'Hurry! The commoners are charging in! Hold them! Kill them if needed to!'

Some general couldn't take the rebelling seriously. It's as if the person is confused at the whole ordeal, unable to comprehend the situation at hand. Soldiers were desperately holding them back, before being killed themselves at the hands of the commoners. The general took a step back in disbelief.

'I-I…wasn't cut out for this…!'

It wasn't long before he was killed by the very same people that killed his men before him.

* * *

'We must perform the ceremony now! With haste!'

Someone of high status commanded the others. There were murmurs amongst themselves of the ritual at hand, whether this girl could pass the ordeal, even with the situation at hand now. The rushing sounds of footsteps were heard, and there lied before them, Kiram and Yurat, as she doesn't know the situation quite well yet, but could tell something's going on outside. Unfortunately, she doesn't know what she will go through in this upcoming ritual of hers.

Someone walked behind her with haste, and pushed her onto a nearby circle, just for her size, as the priests of high statuses that were starting to chant something with haste, as pain evidently rushed to her whole body and soul, screaming out loud the moment the pain became unbearable for her to bear. Even though Kiram may have knew of this news, he can't help but sympathise with her, as she screamed out loud because of the pain rushing into her.

'It hurts! It hurts! Stop it, please! It really hurts!'

Her cries of help were neglected, and she found her voice unable to speak anymore, as she stopped screaming. The ritual soon stopped, apparently finished, and she was slumped to the ground. The priests were unsure if it was successful, pitying her in the process.

Her eyes soon shot open, and stood up as if like nothing happened. The priests smiled at her, but mainly of the ritual, since it came successful. They then decided to ask her questions.

'Yurat, do you remember who you are?'

She nodded.

'I'm…one of the survivors in Kul Elna…'

All of them in the room were shocked at this news, but continued on with the questions.

'And what is your name?'

'…I'm…Silf.'

Then something in her mind flashed as she once again, cried out loud on her knees.

* * *

'They can't have gone too far! Search for the King and his royalties!'

Someone of high command told the rest and they battle cried, running off in groups.

* * *

'This girl is dangerous to us!'

'She could have plotted this all along!'

'This is a treachery! She needs to be punished!'

'Wait!'

Karim called out in desperation, of wanting to help the poor girl.

'I can prove that she isn't one of them!'

The room fell silent, and prompted for him to continue.

'During an expedition, I happened to found this girl, trapped in a wooden box. The lids were shut tight, and I had to use force to get her out of the box!'

One of the priests raised an eyebrow at him, unable to comprehend the story at all. It was, at that moment, she curled herself up into a ball, as if at that position is able to trap her in a box. She started to whimper, her tears falling out involuntarily, and shouting her pleas and cries for help.

'Please…don't leave me…mum, dad! Please…!'

In her mind, she felt the wooden cover creaking a little, as she, in her mind, became trapped in a wooden box once more. From there, she stayed silent as her eyes stayed open. It was somehow truly a horrific sight, as they pitied the girl even more than expected. They eventually sympathised with her in their hearts, and decided to treat her ruly and fairly. She was carried back by Karim, to where Atem is.

* * *

**Well…initially I hadn't opted for a sequel, but I guess I should though…was kinda bad for leaving it hanging there just like that, so I decided to have one. Though not much plot is in play for now, because I had to think about her part in the upcoming Shadow RPG, which I know of this in the anime, but didn't know the name of it until I searched it up, which is by heck, pretty far away, but yeah…I hadn't really thought of this far…**

**Speaking of which, plus this fic, will make me the first time to read the actual manga, rather than basing it on the anime itself, and there were variations I saw, that was a little different here and there, if I remember some of the episodes clearly at the top of my head…where Mai's chained up pretty differently when she battled Yami Marik in the Battle City Blimp. Kaiba Seto and his egoness…**

**There wasn't a stone tablet and those two things grappling her arms and legs, instead, it was something else, like some sort of one piece trap stuff Idon'tknow what it is.**

**Anyway…the priests in this story are those of higher ups, they weren't the ones wielding the Sennen items, so I had a bit of my own various Eygpt stuffed added in, since the Egypt itself isn't really mentioned much.**

**And something to really hate for…scanlators. I know these people are probably trying their best or something to do the translations, but honestly…how da heck am I supposed to do them, when they're broken **_**so**_**much, where I can't fully comprehend the chapter at all! How da heck am I supposed to do that chapter if I **_**were**_** to though? Seesh…it's like…evading that much of chapters…heck it, I can actually do that!**

**Truth is, I won't be doing duels much, my OC will have her own kind of duelling **_**soon**_**, and various** **interactions with other casts! Yup, I planned a little to have Honda talking along some pathway with my OC, and thus skipping that when Yugi is in danger with a stupid clown dad, and some genius kid exacting revenge for his dad, man that's totally insane, if you ask me.**

**Revenge just ain't a good thing at all…I would rather try and talk things out, rather than resulting it to more violence. And that's the thing!**

**This is what's happening in real life, I gotta admit. My country's sorta okay, with law enforcements here and there, but look at other countries! They don't like something at hand, they rebel, and what's the use for?! Seriously people, use your fucking brains for once and talk it out! Peace spread to every worlds that deserves the way they control their own lives!**

**And yeah…guess that's too much of my rambling there…and yes, I will be continuing this, as per normal, but will see how the update goes. Will try to do it ASAP if possible. Thanks for reading my utter crappy, but rather normal (I think…?) story. Until then! Although I have really too much to ramble on…**


	8. A Visit

'What's wrong with her?!'

'She's…just tired. Let her rest.'

He reluctantly complied with him, fearing for her life.

'I would like to stay by her side then…'

'Very well.'

Karim then stepped out of the room, leaving Atem and Silf by themselves. He grabbed her hand firmly, and eventually dozed off while waiting for her to wake up.

* * *

Silf's fingers flinched a little, signalling for her awakening. She let out a soft moan as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked at her side to see a certain prince charming by her side. She smiled at his sleeping face, as it was the cutest thing she ever saw. She then noticed her hand was grabbed on by him, and deciding not to disturb him just yet, she headed to sleep once more, despite the situation happening outside.

* * *

Atem slowly opened his eyes, seeing that she's already awake, since she's missing from the bed she was lying on. He turned his head, only to reveal her bare back, wearing different clothing. It was haltered, as a ring could be seen on her neck, supporting the silk clothes, and the length of her skirt was until her ankle. She turned around, and smiled at him.

'Good morning, sleepyhead!'

He smiled weakly at her back, seeing that he was still a little tired. He slowly stood up, and walked over to her.

'Good morning, Yurat.'

Not knowing of her true name, she smiled sadly at him. She looked at the door nearby them.

'The situation had more or less settled, but with casualties.'

He grimaced.

'I see…'

'I need to tell you something, would you like to listen to it?'

'Now?'

* * *

'You know…I found where I live, and my true name. And my past memories too, although it wasn't a pleasant one…'

Atem felt bad for her, but she continued on.

'My name is Silf, and I live in Kul Elna. I remembered…how I was trapped inside the box. You see, I'm not very good at keeping things to myself, so I'm going to tell you this.'

'It's okay, you don't have to.'

Atem was curious, but didn't want to pursue into her past, for it may bring her unpleasant memories, but her eyes say otherwise. She was about to tell him everything.

'I always taught how to steal, kill, and rob other people's things. But I never did. It was wrong to do these things, I tell myself. I was sort of…'

Her face started to cringe a little from her experiences from her past.

'…abused, in a way.'

When she was about to further delve into her past, Atem cut in, holding her hands.

'You don't have to. Yurat will always be Yurat, and I believe that with my heart. You are my friend, I will trust you, no matter what!'

His face was full of determination, that she was mesmerised by his confidence in his eyes. She smiled sadly at him, and slowly let go of his hand.

'I need to tend to something. Could you wait here for a while more, my King, Pharaoh?'

She was now speaking formally, her words caring for him as his status. Atem was about to say something, but she then walked away, opening the door and closing after that.

'Yurat…'

* * *

'**Now, the shadow game begins…'**

I slowly opened my eyes, hearing a certain someone's voice in my mind. I slowly sat up, and found myself in the bedchamber, only to find my head throbbing a little.

'Ugh…what happened?'

I started to look around, and somehow managed to see her astral body before me. I smiled in relief.

'Mou hitori no jibun!'

She smiled back, with her arms crossed.

'_Hey, Princess. Slept well?'_

I stared blankly at her and realised something.

'Right! The match!'

I quickly got up to my feet, and tried to open the double doors, but to no avail at all.

_What is happening outside?!_

'_Calm down.'_

I look over at her.

'_As far as I can feel it, there's a shadow game going on right now…I could feel this immense aura intensity in it…unfortunately…'_

I waited for her to continue after a pause was made.

'…_that's as far I can do. Pegasus must have done something to restrain my power. So I don't know who is fighting right now.'_

'I…see.'

I was disappointed at this, but hoped that it wasn't Yuugi's life on the line. I had a pretty good guess who was emitting that intense aura, but decided against saying the name for now.

'And…anyway to contact _him_?'

'_That, I'm still looking for it. You know, despite my abilities, I can't find _his _door yet. Guess I fail at this…'_

She smiled at shrugged at herself. Then, I thought of an idea.

'Hey, is it possible for me try?'

She was flabbergasted.

'_Are you crazy?! If I can't, then you definitely have no chance to!'_

'Who knows?'

I shrugged.

'I'm still taking that chance.'

She sighed in defeat.

'Guess I have no choice…give me your hand.'

I took it, gladly, and a warm light soon took over me.

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, and found myself in a familiar scenery. The very same chair was still there, as she sat there, waiting for my arrival. I walked over to her and smiled.

'Hey there!'

She smiled back, sadly.

'Hey…want to give it a try?'

'Yup! Two heads is better than one, after all! I may not be of much help, but I want to, after all!'

'Alright then…here we go!'

Both of our hands connected, and a light from our palm shone brightly, until it pointed to a certain direction. We were both surprised at this, since it worked somehow, and walked towards the direction the light shone to.

* * *

We were stopped by a door that has a horus shape inserted in. She brought the Scale, and started to chant something unknown to me, but could understand it at the same time. The door slowly started to open by itself, and she stopped chanting, pushing the door open soon after. I walked in after her, and found ourselves two doors on each side of the wall. I was confused to where we are now.

'This is…'

'His _room_.'

I looked at her.

'Seriously? Then why are there…'

'Just like you and me, we reside as one, but for them…that door…'

She pointed to the one without the horus sign on the door itself.

'…must be something of not evil inside.'

'I see…'

'And that door…'

She averted her eyes to the other door with horus in it, just like earlier.

'…must be something of evil.'

'So, which one do we go first?'

She looked at me.

'I want you to go the one without the horus mark on the door. I will be going to check the other one.'

'Will you be fine on your own?'

'Actually, I should ask you that.'

Silence came a short while, and we both giggled at each other.

'Okay, okay…assuming that you're stronger than me anyway…'

'Don't say that. You're stronger than I thought you'd be.'

I started to walk to the door respectively while she did the same.

'See you in a bit.'

With that, I opened the door, while she did at the same time, but all we saw was pitch black inside the room. We were shocked of ourselves.

'What's happened to the room?! I can't see anything at all!'

'T-this is…I can't explain it…'

The moment she reached out her hand, she was tugged inside, and I was pulled inside the room, separating the two of us in the room.

* * *

'I can't see a thing! What's going on in here?!'

I looked around, and tried to reach out my hands for something. I felt something, but what was it, filled my body with mental stress, as I struggled to stay awake with the pain inflicting onto my head, but eventually gave in, as I fell to the floor.

* * *

'What's going on?! I can't see a thing at all!'

_It's too pitch black…I can't see anything in my sight!_

Then my mind thought back to her.

_Houseki…you'd better be alright!_

I reached out my hand for anything, but all I could feel was spaces around me, but felt something of rage after that, as if seething one's anger. I somehow felt the same, and felt the fury burning within me. Now I had a feeling of who this intense rage belonged to, and of the shadow game itself.

_Yuugi! That Pegasus…!_

I poured in my own rage, as if giving my own supply to him, and prayed in a way, that he would knock socks off his feet!

* * *

**Another chapter down, oh joy. Wanted to try to get to at least 2k, since my chapters are mostly consisting of 2k's, except for her past, I placed it 1k. I'm a little tired, and wanted to post one for today anyway.**

**Speaking of which, I did my napfa test today, which was supposed to be on Friday, but was somehow changed to today, and it's kind of sudden too. Luckily I have my S&W today, so I had my PE shirt and shorts anyway. The running WAS a freakin' chore! I bloody hate doing my run, I'm seriously no good at it, I fail terribly every time!**

**And also…yeah, I updated my front-ish thing. Had this idea when I was reading the manga, even after this started for a few chapters and wanted to add it in, since it's kind of boring if you just say it, Sequel, so yeah…there's a reason how she managed to appear before her again, but that's reaaallly long before we get to that, because this is still Duelist Kingdom! It will take a while, depending on my progress, to reach at least that point.**

**Aaaaaand…yup, I'm tired, and I need to get ready for school tomorrow, as always. Until then, and nights to your sleep! Or maybe for some, good morning, good afternoon, good evening! Okay, there! Ima stop here.**


	9. Cyndia

The air around me became harder to breathe as I heavily panted, narrowly opening my eyes as I tried to fight against them closing. Sadly, whoever they were, _they_ were winning over me, as my eye lids were starting to slowly close, my throat becoming a little raspy, before I fell unconscious.

* * *

I felt my heart, my rage, fuelling even further, as I had an uncomfortable feeling ever I felt in my life, well, not exactly my _life_, but what the heck. Just then, another unsettling feeling came within me, causing me to waver. When I started to feel an utter despair settling into my mind, as if readying to give up from something, as if my mind has been cleared suddenly, I smiled to particularly at no one, and became determined soon after.

Something odd came over me though, as I could feel the owner of the door's heartbeat in it. I momentarily closed my eyes before opening them again, revealing Pegasus, sitting in front of me. I felt my mind connecting to the person I'm in view of, and felt the presence familiar, but the demeanour was slightly different from Yugi's, as it had the confidence aura brimming around.

'**Hey, you're…Houseki?'**

He must have detected my presence, as I nodded at him.

'Mainly, I'm the owner of the Sennen Scale, as we house our souls as one.'

'**I…see…how is she now?'**

'She apparently went to the other door adjacent to yours, unfortunately, being pulled into. So I do not know of her condition as of now.'

'**That door…could it be, my aibou's…?!'**

He then focused himself on the duel while I settled my thoughts out by myself.

* * *

It was cold, and it couldn't have gone any colder as I curled myself into a ball, shivering with the cold air around me. I wondered to myself how long I've been in here, but my body says otherwise, as I kept shivering away, my mind unable to think of anything at all. I couldn't think of the situation I'm in now, all I could think was the numbness spreading to my whole body, as I felt myself becoming more stiffer than ever. I tried to breathe in slowly, but my heart says otherwise, thumping loudly away, unable to calm down at all. I was beginning to think whether this will be the end of me.

But I smiled to myself otherwise, clinging onto the only hope I got, sensing a warmth where my heart is unexpectedly.

Then, I found myself surrounded by Yugi's friends not long after.

* * *

During _his_ match, I somehow sensed her heartbeat slowly beating out, as we share our body as one. I used my hand to touch where one's heart would be, and tried to somehow give my warmth to her, by giving a slight prayer for her safety.

I saw Yuugi sacrificing two of his monsters, and there summoned another monster in place of the two.

'**Rise, Magician of Black Chaos!'**

Pegasus was starting to look shocked from the magician itself.

'**The card my aibou left me while he was hurt…Dark Magic Ritual! The master of magicians, born from the union of Light and Darkness!'**

Yuugi pointed his finger at Pegasus.

'**Pegasus! My hands are on your throat!'**

Pegasus stumbled back for a moment, before raging silently out on him.

'**For my turn, I'll play this card facedown…and I also…'**

He placed a card facedown and played another monster card in hand.

'…**play Kuriboh!'**

Pegasus was shocked of the furry monster itself, but maintained his composure soon enough, smirking away.

'_It's my turn! Your brainwashing wears off! __**Relinquished**__ is mine once again!'_

Some sort of big bulky monster with a horus shown in the middle went back to Pegasus's side.

'…_so I will play two facedown cards and power-up __**Relinquished**__ even more!'_

He then played his two facedown cards.

'_I use __**Polymerization**__ to fuse_ _**Relinquished**__ and __**Thousand-Eyes Idol**__! …into the evil god of a thousand sacrifices!'_

The monster further changed into of a weirder one than before, as sides of the body could be seen, a lot of eyes in it, a ball, in there, a horus on it, a mouth that looked like a circle with sharp spikes on it, and a sharp point at the bottom of the body, with stripes on it.

'_Yugi-boy! This is the end of our duel! The last, greatest duel of the Kingdom! And I know you're watching there…persistent girl!'_

I somehow expected this, but still I was taken aback slightly.

_Guess I've been found out…_

I shrugged to myself.

'_And fate has obtained you a __**cruel defeat**__! Watch as Yugi-boy gets defeated by my own hands!'_

'**It's not over yet!'**

Yugi valiantly shouted at Pegasus, but his face says otherwise.

'_Heh heh…now that __**Relinquished**__ has become __**Thousand-Eyes Restrict**__, its' power is __**more than equal**__ to __**Magician of Black Chaos**__! And of course, to its' __**Thousand-Eyes**__, Kuriboh is nothing but __**a worm**__…heh heh heh…'_

Yugi was shocked of the outcome. Pegasus smirked, and the monster on his side looked like its' eyes were about to open any moment, as if waiting for one's command to.

'**I accept your challenge, Pegasus! You can't break my promise to myself!**'

'_This is the end!'_

Pegasus then called out his monster, **Thousand-Eyes Restrict**.

'_**Thousand-Eyes Restrict**__! Open your eyes! __**Sengan Jubaku!**__'_ (Thousand-Eyes Curse)

The monster then revealed its' many eyes, gleaming over at Yugi's monsters, apparently paralyzing them. Yugi was shocked of his monsters, unable to move at all, bind over by Pegasus's monster eyes inflicting onto them.

'_Heh heh…as long as the dark god's eyes are opened, your monsters will be paralyzed…__**forever**__! The __**Sengan Jubaku**__ isn't just a one-time effect. It will freeze all your monsters from this point on…in other words, it's a permanent spell…'_

Yugi felt even more shocked.

'_All that's left is for me to activate the central eye and suck your monsters into its' maw!'_

The central eye of the monster started to gleam over at Yugi's monsters.

'_It's over…Yugi-boy!'_

'**Rrgg! Activate spell card!'**

Yugi played his face-down card at that moment.

'_**Evil Eye**__!'_

Pegasus started to laugh away.

'_Now your magician will be just an organ floating in the body of __**Relinquished**__!'_

But Yugi's face say otherwise.

'**Heh heh…we'll see about that…'**

At that moment, the furry monster multiplied.

'**You'll have to get through Kuriboh first!'**

Eventually, the multiple Kuriboh's eyes were filled with swirls, due to the blinding light caused by Pegasus's monster, **Thousand-Eyes Restrict**. The Kuribohs cried out their names with dizziness.

'**Of course…now all the Kuribohs have been exposed to the light of the eye and will be absorbed into Relinquished**…'

Pegasus's face was shocked with realization, as the multiple Kuriboh's were sucked into its' mouth as it continued to absorb them.

'_They're growing like lumps over it!'_

'**Heh heh…but that, too, is part of my plan…I'm sure you know Kuriboh's special ability. When it touches an enemy, it acts like a living land mine…and explodes!'**

'As expected.'

I smirked while Yuugi chuckled a little.

'**With Kuriboh's death, I lose 300 life points…'**

**Yuugi – 100 Life Points**

'…**but…your monster's Thousand Eyes are destroyed! And that means the Magician of Black Chaos is freed! Are you ready…Pegasus…'**

_This finishes it._

The magician begin to rise its' staff, and prepared to bring down its' worst.

'**Destructive spell! Death Ultima!'**

Its' staff created a dark ball, hurling down to its' opposing monster.

'**Thousand-Eyes Restrict dies!'**

Pegasus began in scream in agony of his defeat.

* * *

I found myself able to breathe again, as I slowly got up. I looked around my surroundings, able to fully view the room inside.

It was full of childlike toys, scattered in one place. The walls painted around were full of white, as if the owner of this room is pure at heart.

'…hey.'

I nearly jolted at the familiar voice when I turned around. He stood there, smiling weakly. Shock came to me, and I ran over to him, hugging away.

'Yuugi!'

'Houseki…I missed you…so much!'

He hugged me back, crying softly onto my chest.

'There, there…'

I softly patted him on his head, hoping that he wouldn't mind it, to comfort him.

* * *

I was brought back to _his _room. And we stood there, facing each other with our host's body. We gave each other a smile, and thumbed up together.

'It's time for me to head back then.'

The door opened by itself, and I was taken aback by the blow when I was being tackled down to the floor.

'Mou hitori no jishin!'

I laughed to myself, happy to be reunited with her. I felt myself cold, being alone earlier, but I felt somewhat the warmth in my heart, assuming that she was keeping it warm somehow, and my friends, aiding me, somewhat.

She turned over, and tackled me to the ground, with a smile on her face.

'Houseki…I was worried for you the whole time!'

I began to sniffle a little.

'Y-yeah…same goes for me too…'

Likewise, the two Yuugi congratulated themselves of the victory, and watched over our little reunion.

'Everyone helped…everyone gave their hearts…'

The shorter Yuugi spoke up; giving one last look at our friends before their body slowly disappeared before us.

'Time to head back now.'

I nodded to my other self.

'We still got one last thing to do…'

She nodded back.

'Right…that painting we saw…it opens yet another unseen door, and it's up to us to discover it, what lies beyond there…'

'Are you going back already?'

The taller Yuugi spoke up.

'Yeah…we can't stay here any longer…and thus, the door linking to ours will be shut, forever.'

My other self replied back. She then looked over at me.

'Let's go.'

I nodded to her.

'If you ever see us…it will be a true reunion!'

I smiled at the both of them, before we make our way out of the place.

* * *

'The one last thing we need to do…'

'…is…'

'**Opening that unseen painting door!'**

* * *

'_Who is there…?'_

A woman spoke up, with the whole place filled with thick mist all around us. We stood side by side, placing our hands firmly together, so as not to get separated this time.

'May we ask for your name?'

'_My name is…Cyndia.'_

'Our names are…Houseki, and…Housei Kirako.'

'_I see…where is my beloved? I wish to see him…'_

_Beloved…?_

I thought to myself.

'May I know this…beloved name of that person?'

'_His name is…Pegasus.'_

This definitely shocked us of the news.

'_Please…I wish to see him…one more time…'_

Then I spoke up.

'Cyndia…do you know that your beloved…kidnapped me? Furthermore, he…trapped the souls of innocent people to their demise. Even so…do you still love him, with all your heart?'

A long silence came, before the thick mist was somehow cleared by itself, leading us to see the whole view of the person sitting before us.

She had a beautiful golden hair, with her face mesmerizing, that you would probably in love with her at first sight, wearing a blue dress, as if not of this era.

'…_yes, because he was the one that made a change in my life. It was always boring to the see usual adults over and over again, since my father, brings me to his 'events' all the time. It was that one event, I found that change in my life, by meeting him. He…no, we decided to be together forever…until a disaster struck me, having to leave him of this world…'_

_So…she's basically dead…_

I started to feel bad for her, but she kept continuing on.

'…_even though I have departed…I still hold my dear feelings for him, in my heart. So I ask of you this. Please…convey my feelings to him, if possible. Please forgive the man of his sins.'_

* * *

…**I had a friggin' writer's block so many times on this one, my mind kept drawing to a blank. But…yay! I finally finished this chapter, and I have so many more to go…until then, I guess.**


	10. Duelist Kingdom

'Well, what do you say?'

'What do I say? It's up to you whether you want to do it or not.'

'Well, okay then…I guess I can forgive him, for Cyndia's sake. Besides, he might not want to actually _harm_ me in the first place…'

She narrowed her eyes at me in concern.

'Still, he took you away from him! And you're willing to just forgive and forget, like that?!'

I sighed.

'It's my decision now, alright?'

This time, she sighed.

'Okay then. Whatever you say.'

She shrugged, and I looked over at the double doors. When I tugged it a little, all of a sudden came bursting open, revealing Yugi and the others, save for Tristan and Bakura, in relief and delighted to see me. I smiled back at them.

'Hey there…'

'You had us worried about you!'

Anzu went over and hugged me tightly, though I could feel the pressure of being squeezed a little.

'I thought I…would never see you again!'

She sobbed a little under the clothes, and I closed my eyes before opening them again.

'Anzu-chan…sorry about that.'

While she sobbed away, I turned my attention to Yugi, who was just in front of us. I smiled at him, giving him a thumbs up. And he did the same gesture back. Once Anzu cries had finished, she wiped her tears away, giving herself a determined look, stepping herself away from me.

'Hey there, Housei-chan!'

Well, I'd never forget that voice. I went over to Jonouchi, who was beside Yugi, and I went to him, giving the both of us a fistbump for our victory.

'Ya did well, Housei-chan! I could somehow feel your soul when we helped Yugi! I'm glad you held on! Otherwise…'

He threw his fist up to the air.

'…I'll have to _beat_ Pegasus myself! He's sure one of a crazy guy…'

Then I thought of something else at hand.

'Speaking of which…where is he now?'

The three of them were shocked, and Yugi spoke up first.

'Y-you are not planning to see him now, are you?'

I nodded.

'But why?! That guy kidnapped you, just to get Yugi to _play_ with him in a dangerous game! And now, you want to see him? That's…'

'I have my reasons, the both of you. Something that concerns _only_ him…'

Anzu spoke up.

'Well…if you're looking for him, he's at…'

* * *

'Pegasus…'

He slowly turned around lazily from his chair, his face, filled with remorse.

'You…what are you doing here for? You should…get out of here already…'

'Well…before that happens, I would like to tell you something that concerns your…dearest.'

He perked up a little.

'…Cyndia? What do you mean? She's…'

'I know. She died of an illness, and passed on before you. At that room where you put me in…I saw…a beautiful portrait of her. But there lied…a hidden door.'

I paused for a while before continuing on.

'Over there…I found out that…you two would be together, that I know of it…and…she wanted me to…forgive and forget, the things you're committed. So…for her sake, I will. But, if you happened to do anything else that's unforgivable, you will be crossing the line!'

'Cyndia…my beloved…'

He looked down solemnly.

'I understand…I shall not commit these treacherous things again…for the sake for _her_…'

I smiled a little.

_That should be good enough!_

I nodded to myself.

'Is there anything else…she told you about me?'

I lost myself in my thoughts for a moment, before managing to hear what he asked me earlier.

'Uh…that's right! She will be in your heart forever, no matter what you do…'

He looked at me and smiled a little.

'I see…my Cyndia…I missed her, so much…'

His eyes were brimming with tears as he fought to hold it in.

'I…just wanted to see her again…my sweet Cyndia…'

Then he took something out from his shirt and handed it over to me.

'Here…I…don't really know how to make it up to you, but…could you please…keep these cards safe? You can't let anyone have them!'

I took the cards from him as I looked through them.

'What are these?'

'These are…the **God Cards**.'

_God cards…_

I nodded.

'I will.'

'…you should take your leave now. Your friends will probably worry about you if you're gone for long.'

'Yeah, I will. Thanks…**papa**.'

I walked the other direction to where we will meet once I'm done with him, smiling a little.

Little did I know, was what at the other side, was someone else lurking in the shadows, as if waiting to pounce on a certain prey.

* * *

I slowly opened the door, revealing Honda and Bakura there with the rest, and with Mokuba resting on the bed.

'Hey there, fellas!'

Anzu smiled at me.

'Housei-chan!'

I looked over at Bakura, a strange yet familiar feeling settling in, as my stomach started to lurch a bit. I shook off the feeling, and looked over at Honda.

'Honda-kun…'

'Hey…'

He winked and smiled at me a little.

'You did your best, holding on like that. If I were you, I'd probably won't last that long, to boot.'

I smiled back at him.

'Yup!'

Then I saw Yugi out on the balcony, looking over the skies. It was then Mokuba groaned a little, causing me to go over by his side. We all went to him and smiled at his recovery.

'Mokuba! You're awake!'

'Hey Mokuba!'

He instantly shivered and backed away a little.

'Poor thing…'

Anzu commented on Mokuba's well-being.

'He's so scared…'

It took a while for him to realise where he is, and started to sit upright.

'Y-you guys…a…am I…?!'

'It's okay! Yugi beat Pegasus! Kaiba Corp's safe too! So don't worry!'

We assured him.

'Yugi saved me…?'

He turned to face Yugi, who was just leaning onto the side of the window pane.

'Not just me. We **all** did.'

At that moment, something hit Mokuba and quickly got out of bed, startling Anzu a little.

'I can't just lie here! I have to go home and–'

He started to think about something else.

'Wait…nii-sama…'

He looked at me.

'You…brought me to him now, didn't you?'

I nodded.

'As you know, he's on this very island, as he fought of you and of couse, KaibaCorp at stake. Unfortunately, he lost, and became like you.'

'B-but…where is he now?'

Somehow, I just had a strangest feeling about something.

'I'm not really sure, but…I have a feeling that you will be able to see him once we're outside of this place!'

'Is that so…?'

Just then, there was a knock of the door, and Jonouchi went to get it, not looking pleased at all when he saw the person's face at the door.

'Excuse me…'

'Huh?! What do _you_ want?!'

'Is Yugi here?'

* * *

Yugi gave the case to Mokuba he was handed to before we headed out, got our things packed, and Mokuba hastily shifted glances at each side, desperately looking for his older brother.

'N-nii-sama…where are you…?'

Then Anzu realised something.

'Hey, where did Bakura went off to?'

'He's probably still lookin' for Kaiba in the castle…'

Jounochi replied, but just then, we found him at the top of the stairs we descended on earlier. Mokuba then hastily sprinted to his old brother's side, as he left the case onto the ground.

'Nii-sama!'

'Mokuba!'

Mokuba leapt into his arms as they hugged each other, embracing their reunion, as all of us watched the scene ensuing.

'For Kaiba…Mokuba was the final piece…maybe the puzzle of his heart is completed at last.'

Jounochi was starting to tear up at the scene.

'Aw geez…th-they're so **brotherly**…I just can't hate 'em…th-those jerks!'

'And you got the prize money, Jonouchi! You can pay for your sister's operation!'

I looked over at Anzu as Yugi handed him an envelope.

'Operation? Jonouchi-kun has a sister?'

She nodded.

'You weren't there though…Jonouchi's sister, Shizuka…she was blind, and Jonouchi needed the money for her operation.'

_I see…_

'But anyway, when we get back, let's some fun together, just the two of us!'

She winked at me, although I was confused by her action.

_Fun…?_

'Yugi…I owe you big time…'

'Jonouchi…for us, the _real_ test has just begun. Someday…until the day you beat me…you can owe me one!'

Anzu asked Jonouchi something.

'What's your and Yugi's record?'

'Well…'

He started to feel shameful of himself.

'Starting from a week ago and including this Kingdom…I've got zero wins, 187 losses…'

'Oh man…'

Honda felt embarrassed and shrugged while Anzu placed her hand onto her head.

'He's got a long way to go…'

Jonouchi then went over to Honda, as if he spoke something wrong about him, and grabbed him by his jacket, looking angry, while Anzu tries to calm the situation down as I watched the ensuing scene. It was starting to get worse as they were almost going to start a fight amongst themselves, with Anzu telling them to stop, while I quickly helped out too, by knocking their socks off my feet, which the both of them stopped after what I did.

* * *

With now the situation cleared up a little, I stood by the Kaiba brothers, while facing with Yugi and his friends, save for Bakura who wasn't there yet.

'Kaiba-kun…take care of Mokuba, okay?'

'Yugi…I owe you and Housei-chan one for saving Mokuba…but tell the other Yugi…**our battle isn't over yet!**'

Then Mokuba started to laugh at the gang.

'Nii-sama, me and Housei are going to fly out of here in our private helicopter! Too bad you don't have one…losers!'

Jonouchi was now fumed with anger.

'What?! You little piece of shit!'

'By the way, how _are_ we going to get home?'

Anzu looked around.

'Let's go, Mokuba, Housei-chan! Small fry like them will have to swim in the ocean!'

We then started to walk behind him.

* * *

'Ne, nii-sama…'

He looked back at them before looking back at his brother.

'Let's let them ride the helicopter too…please?'

_Wow, with such sincerity at that…_

'What?!'

Kaiba-sama was shocked at what Mokuba asked him, brimming with anger, but he had no choice but to give in, as it's his younger brother that requested it, after all.

* * *

'You guys better thank nii-sama for letting you come!'

I was piloting the helicopter, much to Kaiba-sama's protest, and he sat at by the window, with plenty of space at the front, since Mokuba's a little small for his size. Kaiba-sama was growling lowly for a while there. The gang had to literally squeeze themselves at the backseat, including Bakura, who had returned anyway.

'Once we're back in Japan, we're _even_, got it?!'

The helicopter soon swerved a little, causing Jonouchi to bump onto others at his side.

'Ow!'

'Hey, you guys! Take me with you!'

I heard the unfamiliar voice from below, but dared not look down, for I might lose control of the helicopter at that moment, having the cost of Kaiba-sama's anger for that.

'Whoa, Mai!'

_Mai? Sounds familiar…_

'Grab on!'

Jonouchi kicked on something, a ladder, causing it to fall below, with Mai managing to grab onto it, as we set our flight back to our rightful place.

'Argh! I'm gonna fall!'

_Oh dear, Jonouchi-kun…_

'Hold on, Jonouchi!'

I smiled to myself while looking out at the horizon, while maintaining control of the helicopter itself.

_Finally…_

* * *

**YESSS! I've completed this arc segment! Time to move on to THAT arc! Wow…I've summarised this arc like, 10 chapters! Wowza! Anyway…from starting the chapter after the next one, things ARE gonna heat up, and of course, time will tell…who, in fact, was that mysterious shadow lurking earlier, and what's gonna happen to their relationship once she finds out something?!**

**And yes, I've altered the passing of God Cards a little…but don't worry! Some of their involvements will still stay the same, except I'm gonna have to tweak here and there to make sense a little…**

**I'm still in the middle of reading the manga, as I've told you before, it's my first time reading the manga, save for the anime of this segment for my story. And to tell ya something, I don't really like the translation going on now…but hey, I've got no choice in hand, unless y'all can provide me with a better source, I'm all ears! I don't mind one bit!**

**Anyway…I just want to thank you, for whoever's reading up till this point! I know that this story's progressin' slowly, **_**really**_** slowly, but just like any other human beings on Earth, I have my own school stuff to do! And times I really have writer's block, doing my other stories in hand, playing games, which hey, I do that often! :P And laziness really kills, you know that…**

**What other else…oh yeah! Nothing else…I guess. Oh yeah! One other thing!**

**NOTICE: IN NEED OF DRAWING OC AND YUGI**

**There, I've been thinking of this for a while now, and I still can't draw **_**really**_** well, so I will need some assistance for that…thanks to ****butterflykrp2's drawing for my prequel story of this! But I think I will give others a chance and let them do it, hahaha…**

**If you wanna help, hit me a PM! Until then!**


End file.
